Snow
by GreenGreenGreen
Summary: A quick one shot HouseCam, shamelessly fluffy goodness seriously it'll rot your teeth. My first attempt at a fan fic.


Snow

Author- GreenGreenGreen

Disclaimer- I own House. And Microsoft. And my very own padded cell.

Pairing- House/Cam established relationship one shot.

A/N- this is my first House fan fic. Or any fan fic for that matter…just a quick one shot to test the waters. I know that it's majorly ooc, sorry puritans! Please r and r- even flames welcome, but constructive criticism will be received more graciously. Thanks!

P.S. I don't live in America, and have never seen snow. All errors are the product of my own ignorance.

Snowed In.

Allison Cameron lay on the couch in House's apartment, her shoes lying on the floor where she had kicked them after coming in from work. Se wiggled her toes in her thick bed socks as she listened alternatively to the episode of Blackadder playing on the TV, and the sounds of House rooting through his fridge. She heard him grunt with triumph and came out holding a beer and a Snickers with a large bite taken out of it.

"were was that hiding?" she asked him, gesturing at the chocolate.

House tapped his nose. "secret." He replied. Cameron rolled her eyes at him. In response House grabbed the remote lying next to her and started flipping through the channels at lightning speed.

"hey, I was watching that!" said Cameron, struggling to sit up.

House merely shrugged as he reached the weather channel.

"doesn't look like the snows going to stop," he said, flicking his eyes over to the window, through which thick flurries of snow could be seen descending form the darkening sky. Cameron smiled as he sat down next to her and started idly playing with her hair.

"I like the snow," she said, closing her eyes.

"me too," House replied, a touch of his trademark sarcasm edging in. "dragging yourself out of bed into a freezing bathroom, kids chucking snowballs at you as you pass, roads to slippery to ride your bike on, and of course the ever present joy of having to negotiate icy footpaths armed only with a cane… God, snow is amazi-"

Cameron cut House off by pressing her lips against his, taking advantage of his open mouth to slip her tongue inside briefly, before ending the kiss as suddenly as she had started it. She took advantage of Houses momentary silence to cuddle up against him, and to sneak the last bit of Snickers in his hand. House licked his lips and looked down at the woman using the side of his body as his personal recliner- and eating HIS chocolate.

"to what do I owe that show of affection?" he asked wryly. Cameron simply shrugged.

"mydunno" she replied, before swallowing her mouthful of chocolate an pressing in closer against him. "I'm freezing".

House lay back more along the length of the couch, yes closed, enjoying the feel of Cameron's body against his, the slight friction created as she moved against him. He felt his arousal beginning to stir as shifted again, if only she'd move a little more to the rig-

"GAHHHH! Cameron!" House shrieked as his girlfriend slipped her icy fingers under the hem of his shirt. He rolled away as quickly as he could. Cameron sat back indignantly.

"what? I told you I was cold."

"why couldn't you just get a hot water bottle or put some more clothes on like a normal person. Geez.." house muttered.

Cameron smiled at him impishly.

"My way's better," she replied, covering the distance between them again. This time House caught her hands in his as she kissed him, and felt their kiss change as she smiled at his actions. They sunk lower and lower on the soft couch as the kiss deepened. Cameron snickered as House let go of her hands and she slipped them again under his shirt, tracing the lines of his chest. House took advantage of his now unemployed hands to pull Cameron's sweater and shirt of her in one swift movement, leaving her blinking at her sudden state of undress before moving down to kiss House's neck. He moaned as she licked the three day old stubble on the side of his neck and decided to never shave again, no matter how man comments Wilson may make about him looking like a hobo. House's hands traced patterns over Cameron's bare back as she continued to work on his neck. He skimmed the bottom of her bra, about to undo the clasp when the chirping ring tone on Cameron's phone went off.

"leave it" he Growled against her neck as she made to move.

"but…mmmm…. No, I-"

Cameron wiggled her way out of House's embrace as she reached for the phone lying on his coffee table. She heard House groan behind her, and pull her against him as she answered.

"Hello?" she said somewhat breathlessly as House ran his tongue over every area of skin that he could reach, while surreptitiously trying to eavesdrop.

"Cameron, it's Wilson. Are you at House's?"

"Yeah. What's up? Do you need to talk to him?"

"no, I just wanted to let you guys know that the hospitals been snowed in. no new patients until it warms up!" Wilson's voice sounded uncharacteristically gleeful.

"what, no work?" said House, butting in. Cameron moved the phone so that they could both hear Wilson's reply.

"Yep! Not even clinic duty, the road in's been sealed of!"

House closed his eyes in silent thanks to the God that he didn't believe in.

"wow, thanks Wilson!" Cameron replied, even her general enthusiasm about work had been dampened by the freezing weather.

"My pleasure!" Wilson said, hanging up.

Cameron put the phone down again and turned to look at House.

"Now do you like snow?" she asked.

Houses darkened eyes grew devilish as he took in the sight of the half naked woman in front of him.

"no, but I'm beginning to like the opportunities it presents." He replied, before standing and limping resolutely towards the bedroom, leaving a startled Cameron sitting on the couch.

"aren't you coming?" he asked her, and Cameron smiled as she followed him into bed. She definitely liked snow.

A/N. sorry about the improbability of the scenario. Having lived in sunny Australia all my life I have never actually seen snow and it has acquired in my mind almost mythical status. Phew. Having now written my own fan fiction I have a new respect for all the other authors out there. Kudos guys. Any comments welcome.


End file.
